The Good, the Bad and the Ugly
by sofia313
Summary: In 1887 Klaus and Elijah arrive in a small town in Arizona while tracking Kol who has decided to have some fun in the Wild West. Instead of Kol, they run into an old friend who has a secret of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Ellwood, Arizona 1887

Klaus turned up his nose as he got out of a stagecoach. The long journey had been unpleasant to say the least, but arriving here wasn't much better. Damn Kol for making him come all the way here.

"I'm going to kill him," he murmured while glancing at the dusty main road. The town seemed to be the same kind of hellhole than all the previous ones. During the years Klaus had lived in New Orleans, he had become accustomed to certain luxury these one pony towns hadn't even heard of. He missed his bed, his quality liquors, his bathroom, his maids and pretty much all the convenience he was now forced to cope without. Traveling wasn't nearly as fun as it had used to be.

"Come on now," Elijah stated while stretching his neck. "If I recall, it was you who undaggered him in the first place."

"Yes, because I wanted some fun company for a change," Klaus snorted.

"Well… He has suddenly has some fun," Elijah replied dryly.

Klaus didn't reply to that, he was way too annoyed. What had Kol been thinking? They had talked about the famous outlaws and Klaus had to admit that reading about them was his guilty pleasure, but really, Kol should have known better. Getting his face in a wanted poster had been beyond foolish. It wasn't a very good picture, but there was still a chance that Mikael would see it and recognize Kol.

"I would kill for a bath and a bottle of decent scotch," Klaus huffed.

"I doubt that they serve any decent scotch in the saloon, but hopefully there's a tolerable hotel here," Elijah replied. "I think we could both use a bath a good night sleep."

Elijah was most certainly right, but first things first. Klaus needed a drink. He turned around, planning to look for a saloon when he bumped into someone. A young woman who had long brown curly hair. She was wearing a pale blue dress.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Klaus said, giving the girl a charming smile. "Could you tell me where can I find the saloon?"

She looked at him for a brief moment; there was no expression on her face. Then she simply walked past him.

"Hey," Klaus snapped. "I was talking to you."

She continued walking, ignoring him completely. That didn't sit well with Klaus at all, people didn't just ignore him.

"Hey!"

"Let it go, Niklaus," Elijah sighed. "We just arrived; I would like to have that bath before you start causing trouble."

"Trouble? I'm going to teach that girl some manners."

"Just let it go…"

"Listen, boys," a male voice suddenly said. Klaus frowned and saw an old man standing next to them. He had a long grey beard and he was smoking a pipe. "You ain't from around here, so a word of advice. Stay away from that girl."

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"She's the mayor's girl. Trust me, boys, you don't want to mess with him."

"Thank you for the advice," Elijah said before Klaus had time to make any mocking comments. "Mr…?"

"Buddy's the name," the old man said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Buddy. I'm Elijah Mikaelson and this is my brother Niklaus."

"City boys, eh?"

"Yes, we are from New Orleans."

"Fancy. What brings you boys here?"

"We are actually looking for someone." Elijah paused and took a picture of Kol out of his jacket pocket. "This man. Have you seen him by any chance?"

The old man looked at the picture and shook his head.

"No, can't say that I have. A friend of yours?"

"Our brother. We really need to find him."

"Well, good luck to you, boys."

"Thank you. Is there a decent hotel here?"

"There's one hotel, it's that way."

"Alright, thank you, Mr. Buddy."

"No problem. You boys be nice now, it's not wise to cause trouble around here. The mayor doesn't like trouble."

"What a hellhole," Klaus snorted after the old man had left.

"I'm warning you, Niklaus, if I don't have my bath and one night in a bed, I'm not going to be a very pleasant company."

"Tell me something I don't know. Fine, go, take your bath. I'm going to the saloon."

There was something about these backwater towns Klaus did like. The atmosphere. Drinking, gambling, the brothels… He had no doubt that there was at least one of them here, just like in every other town. Perhaps he wouldn't have to take his bath alone. He spotted the saloon and smirked as he saw who was just going inside. The rude girl. Perfect. She was talking to the bartender as he walked in. So, she could talk. He marched straight to the bar counter and smiled at her.

"Hello again. I believe you owe me an apology."

She glanced at him and continued talking to the bartender. That was the last straw. His eyes narrowed as he grabbed her arm.

"I think that someone needs to teach you manners, sweetheart."

The bartender's eyes widened, he looked shocked.

"Let go, mister," he murmured. "You don't know what you're doing…"

"Hey!" a male voice snarled. "Get your hands off her."

From the corner of his eye, Klaus saw that few nasty looking men had risen from their seats while everyone else was trying to get out as fast as they could.

"That's the mayor's girl."

"Yes, so I heard," Klaus huffed carelessly. "She's also a very rude girl."

All the men pulled their guns on Klaus.

"Let her go," one of them demanded. "Now."

Klaus smiled at them.

"I don't think so."

"Then prepare to die…"

"Gentlemen," a familiar male voice said. "There's no need for violence."

Klaus couldn't deny that he was more than surprised. What was _he_ doing here?

"Lucien."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Well, well," Lucien said grinning. "This is a surprise."

"I could say the same to you," Klaus replied. "What are you doing in this backwater?"

"Well…"

"Mr. Mayor?" one of the gunmen said, they were still aiming at Klaus.

"Put those away," Lucien huffed. "Nik here is an old friend of mine."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"You're the mayor?"

"Yes," Lucien replied smiling and glanced at the girl. Klaus hadn't let go of her arm.

"Molly darling, pour us drinks. The best whiskey we have."

The girl didn't say anything; she simply yanked her arm free and headed behind the counter.

"Please," Lucien said and gestured Klaus to take a seat at a table. "Leave us, gentlemen," he added to the gunmen who obeyed immediately. Lucien smiled as he sat down.

"It's good to see you, Nik. It's been a while."

"Yes," Klaus replied while sitting opposite Lucien. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had some business here; one thing led to another and the next thing I realized was that I was elected mayor. It felt like a fun thing to try. How about you? What brings you here?"

"Kol," Klaus replied simply.

Lucien's lips curved into a smirk.

"Ah. I saw the wanted poster and I thought the man looked like Kol, but I didn't think it could actually be him."

"Unfortunately yes."

"Hmm. He always enjoyed causing trouble, apparently that haven't changed."

"No, it hasn't."

Klaus paused when the girl placed a glass of whiskey in front of him and the other one in front of Lucien.

"Thank you, darling," Lucien said smiling and patted the girl's butt. She gave him a murderous glare.

"Not very well trained, is she?" Klaus stated.

"Have she been rude to you? I think you need to apologize, sweetheart."

"Drop dead, Lucien," she replied and headed back to the counter.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, but Lucien burst into laughter.

"Oh yes, she does have the manners of an alley cat, but let me tell you, when you get close enough to tame her… she purrs like a kitten."

"Hmm. I'm still surprised you let her talk to you like that."

Lucien shrugged.

"What can I say, I like shrews. And she has been quite useful to me." He paused and winked at the girl. She ignored him and Klaus completely and poured herself a drink.

"Anyway, about Kol. Are you following a lead or…?"

"Something like that," Klaus replied. "He hasn't exactly been covering his tracks."

"Yes. I believe I can help you find him, if you like. I have couple of excellent trackers working for me."

"Humans?"

Lucien shook his head.

"No, vampires. They can find Kol for you."

"How generous of you," Klaus hummed. "And what would this help cost me?"

Lucien raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. We're friends, aren't we?"

Klaus smiled, wanting to say that he didn't have friends. He didn't trust anyone, not completely. Yet he had to admit that he didn't enjoy running after Kol. If someone else could do that for him…

"Of course you're more than welcome to stay here until the trackers find Kol," Lucien continued. "My town is your town and so on."

"Hmm, Elijah is also here," Klaus replied.

For a very brief moment Klaus saw something in Lucien's eyes, but it was gone a fraction of second later.

"Of course he's welcome too," Lucien said smiling. "It's good to see you both. It'll be fun to catch up." Lucien paused and emptied his glass. "I heard that you have built quite an empire in New Orleans."

"Yes," Klaus replied. "How about you? What kind of business you have here exactly?"

"Mining."

"Ah. Have you done well for yourself?"

"I can't complain," Lucien replied smiling and glanced at the girl. "Molly? My glass is empty."

She huffed carelessly and walked over to the table with a bottle.

"Thank you, my little angel cake," Lucien hummed.

She didn't say anything, but she looked annoyed as she poured some more whiskey for Klaus as well.

"Be grateful that you're not mine," Klaus snorted. "I would teach you some manners."

She froze for a brief moment and pressed her lips together.

"I don't belong to anyone," she hissed. "You're the one who should be grateful for that…sir."

She spat the last word out like it would have been a curse and marched back to the counter.

"Like I said, manners of an alley cat," Lucien chuckled.

Klaus snorted carelessly, he honestly couldn't understand why Lucien tolerated such behavior from a human. At least Klaus thought that she was a human. She wasn't a vampire, he was sure of that. Perhaps she possessed some unique skills in the bedroom. That was the only explanation Klaus could think of. The Lucien he knew would never let a human to talk to him like that.

"Why don't you go home and wait for me there, darling," Lucien said. "Tell the cook to start preparing a feast for tonight." He paused and smiled at Klaus. "I believe this reunion calls for a celebration."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 _2 years earlier_

 _"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Castle. Enjoy your purchase."_

 _Lucien looked at the owner of the brothel and smiled. It wasn't difficult to see how glad the human was for getting rid of this girl._

 _"I intend to."_

 _"Yes… She's upstairs; some of my boys can bring her here…"_

 _"No, I don't think so. I'll have a word with her first."_

 _"Sure, you're going to need this."_

 _The man handed Lucien a key. He was just about to turn around when the human continued._

 _"Oh, and be careful, she bites. Really bites. One of my men almost lost a finger."_

 _Lucien raised an eyebrow._

 _"I think I'll manage."_

 _Lucien was amused as he walked up the stairs, now he was even more curious to meet this little wildcat. He unlocked the door to the room where she was kept and stepped inside. The room looked like a typical room in a brothel, but with one big difference. There was no bed. The girl was chained to a wall; she was sitting on a filthy mattress. Her long tangled curls covered the most of her face; she looked like some kind of a savage. Wild and untamed. Her dark eyes were on him immediately as he entered the room._

 _"Hello there," Lucien greeted her._

 _She didn't say anything; her eyes were flaming in rage._

 _"I'm Lucien. What's your name, darling?"_

 _"Go to hell," she hissed._

 _He raised an eyebrow._

 _"Well, that's a little unusual name. Is it some kind of a traditional name in your family?"_

 _She didn't reply, she simply glared at him._

 _"Look, you don't have to be afraid of me…"_

 _"I'm not," she cut in. "I'll kill you if you touch me."_

 _Lucien smiled._

 _"I believe you. It's a good thing then that I wasn't planning to touch you."_

 _She glared at him suspiciously._

 _"Am I supposed to believe that?"_

 _He shrugged._

 _"Do I look like a man who has to force himself on women?"_

 _She let out a mocking laughter._

 _"Your appearance doesn't mean anything. Maybe you could find a willing woman, but this isn't about sex. This is about power. You want to prove to yourself how big and strong man you are by forcing me into submission. That's why you're here, isn't it, pretty boy?"_

 _Her every word shouted hatred towards him; she didn't seem to be even slightly scared. He had to admit that he was impressed._

 _"Actually no, that's not why I'm here," he replied. "I'm here because I just bought you."_

 _Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him venomously._

 _"And since you belong to me now…" He paused and walked over to her. She didn't even try to move as he took a hold of her chains and yanked them off the wall. "My apologies, I don't have a key for these."_

 _Her look was somewhat cautious now, but there was still no fear._

 _"Right…" he continued after a moment of silence. "You're free to go."_

 _"You want me to play some kind of game with you?" she snapped. "That's not going to happen…"_

 _"No, no, this isn't a game. You're free to go."_

 _He stepped back, giving her some space. Slowly she managed to stand up, although her legs were shaking._

 _"Why?" she asked sharply. "Why would you let me go? You want to hunt me?"_

 _"No. I'm giving you your freedom, that's it. I'm not going to force you to stay with me."_

 _"Why the hell would I…"_

 _She didn't have time to finish her sentence as he picked up a small box out of his jacket pocket. Her eyes widened as he opened it._

 _"I want to offer you a job," he stated. "You would get paid, of course. Generously, I might add."_

 _She stared at the box for a moment before replying._

 _"What kind of a job?"_

 _He smiled._

 _"Nothing like this, I can assure you. Would you like to hear more?"_

 _Again she was quiet for a moment before replying._

 _"Fine."_

 _"Alright, good. I didn't catch your name by the way."_

 _She glanced at him briefly before turning her eyes back to the box._

 _"Molly."_

* * *

"Molly?" Lucien called as he arrived home. "Molly?"

"I heard you the first time," she huffed as came out of the living room. "And before you ask, yes, everything is in order. The staff knows you're having guests tonight."

"Good. About this dinner…"

"I'll stay in my room, yes, got it."

Lucien smiled.

"No, actually I would like you to participate."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry."

"Right. I take it that you don't want these gentlemen to know what exactly you're doing here."

Lucien smiled.

"You've always been a smart girl, darling."

She rolled her eyes.

"Why did you offer to help them then?"

"Because Nik is my sire, it would have been suspicious if I wouldn't have offered him my help. Besides, the faster they find Kol the better, I don't need any trouble right now." He paused and stepped in front of her. "There's no room for mistakes, not when we're so close."

"Got it," she replied. "Well, I better go and get changed then."

"You do that. And darling, perhaps you could try to hold your tongue just a little bit?"

"No," she huffed and headed to her room.

Lucien smiled, she was quite something. A very special young woman indeed. He sighed and headed to his room, he also needed to get changed before Nik and Elijah would arrive. Their timing had been terrible, but there was nothing he could do about that right now. He needed to be a polite host and make sure that they would stay out of his business.


End file.
